Krieg
Krieg ist die spielbare Psycho-Klasse in Borderlands 2. Er ist der sechste spielbare Charakter im Spiel und wurde am 24. März 2013 im Borderlands 2 - Krieg the Psycho Character Reveal Trailer enthüllt. Er wurde am 14. Mai 2013 auf Steam und im PlayStation Network für 9,99 € oder für 800 Microsoft Punkte auf XBox Live veröffentlicht. Hintergrund Es ist nicht viel über Krieg bekannt außer das er aus einem Labor unterhalb von Pandora geflohen ist. Skills Action Skill: Buzz-Axt-Randale Feuer um die Buzz-Axt zu schwingen, Zielen + Feuer um die Buzz-Axt zu werfen. 500% Nahkampfschaden, töten eines Gegners stellt sofort die Gesundheit voll wieder her. Dauer: ~15 Sekunden. Abklingzeit: 120 Sekunden, wird verringert wenn man Schaden erhält. Blutdurst Konzentriert sich auf Fernkampf indem es eine Blutdurst Packen Mechanik verwendet. Das Zufügen von Schaden an Gegnern fügt Packen von Blutdurst hinzu bis zu einem Maximum von 100. Packen verfallen nach 3 Sekunden wenn kein Schaden in Form von 1 Packen pro Sekunden ausgeteilt wurde. Manie Konzentriert sich auf Nahkampf und Gesundheits/Kämpfe um dein Leben-Mechanik. Ausgeburt der Hölle Konzentriert sich auf elementare Effekte, speziell das in Brand setzen von sich selber. Bonusse die nur dann aktiv sind wenn man brennt sind in orange. Zitate Klammern bedeuten das Kriegs innere Stimme spricht. Beim Beitritt eines Spiels *I'm here to shank and smile! *It's time to bleed! *Who's ready to flay some scalps?! *BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOOOOOD! * *(If I harm an innocent person, kill me.) When killing multiple enemies in a row *The prince of justice and genocide has something to say: Gone are the days of the tentacle and the age of the gods' mercy is far away...We are the fighters of the middle, the second act in the three-part MEAT play, AND I WILL WIN BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR! *I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world, I taste the gore, and I smell the crying, AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY! *Your family is next! *Pitiful people prepare, plead plentifully plentiful platitude phenomenal patriot pounds, poundingly perverse puppets﻿ pulping, pleasantly, putrid pasties. *"Look at me when I scream into your soul! You loud sacks of filth and sour cream can hit me with your pain pinatas all day, but you'll never take the jellied fantasies of my wasted youth! My stomach is clear and my mind is full of bacon!" *STOP DYING AT ME! *Kill you all, kill your friends and your family, track down your grandparents and turn them inside-out, nobody can stop the blood train that will turn your loved ones into a red stain across the tracks of humanity! *Box cover, box cover! I'm the one who eats the stardom! I'm the hero of all the villans! You can't swallow my moraltiy like a lollipop pill! I'll run around your mind and set the world record with my meat sleeves! *NEVER STOP THE KILLING, NEVER! *This is my favorite song! Dance to the drum beat of the ballistic, fetishistic, sadistic piss-stick! Let the bullets scrape me clean and never ever ever flash a sassy eye at the good doctor! *There is no me, there is no you! There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat! The twenty-four hour murder spree of shining metal! I drink the blood and eat the loot and breathe the numbers, because I AM A MONSTER! NOW AND FOREVER! When using Buzz Axe Rampage *STOP SCREAMING! *GRIND GRIND GRIND KILL KILL KILL! *(This is gonna get ugly...) *(You asked for it...I can't hold it back any longer...!) *I'M....COMING!! *laughter *I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! *(It's time...) Wenn Setz die Bestie frei verfügbar ist * *Rampage and fill the red bar! *I'm losing blood...gimme yours! *My axe is thirsty! *RAMPAGE TIME! *It's time to go insane! *Rampage and heal, heal and rampage! When activating Light the Fuse *Boom! *Gotcha! *Tick-Tock! *DIE! Wenn Zieh den Stift aktiviert wird * *Martyr for my little one... *We'll all go together! *I'm taking you with me... Kritischer Kill *How can I snap your neck if you don't have one?! *Bathe in the meat chunks! * *It's a baptism of blood! After Killing a Badass (or higher) enemy *laughter *YOU MAKE ME VOMIT! laughs *I LOOKED INTO THE HEART OF DARKNESS, AND I ATE IT ALL!!! *Now, GO TO SLEEP! *Now to kill your family! laughs When getting a Second Wind with Light The Fuse *Explosions of life! *Circle of Life! *Born into flame! *Immortal! * *I SAW THE LIGHT!!! When detonating during Light the Fuse *Wahahahah! I'll take you ALL with me! *Wahahahah! Not fast enough! *We'll all go together! Vehicle kill *Your liver is a hood ornament! *Insurance fraud! *Train won't stop! *I love it when you splash on my windshield! *Thank you for riding the Psycho Express, Tooh-tooh! All aboard, I'll be collecting your tickets, we have beverages in the DINING CAR!!! Silence the Voices (Self Damage) *Stop hitting yourself!! *I hate me!! *CONFUSION!! *The pain goes HERE! *SHUT UP!! *GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! *STOP TALKING TO ME!! *KILL THE LITTLE MAN!! *QUIET!! *GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!! *LET ME LOOSE!! *I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! *NO, NO, NO!! *STOP JUDGING ME!! *YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!! *(Dude, what are you doing?) *(I deserve this.) *(You can't get rid of me THAT easily...) When reviving an ally *menacingly Love you... *There's no barbecue 'til I say there's a barbecue! *Can't make the pain scream from down there! *I will murder your death. *You don't die today. YOU DIE EVERY DAY!! *Get back on your meat haunches! *GET UP, GET UP!! *Don't worry...it's a good touch. *(That's right, help 'em. Just like old times...) When revived *Why aren't you stabbing me? *(Say 'thank you'.) NIPPLE SALADS!! (...Close enough.) *Somebody still cares!? *Stranger Danger! *I am unused to the emotions I am currently feeling! *I'm so happy I could KILL you! *Don't make this weird! On earning a Second Wind *Immortal! *(Get up...you still got bad guys to kill...) *(On your feet, she might still be out there.) *I'M NEVER SORRY! *NOW YOU SHOULD BE SCARED! *You woke the wrong dog! *I'm not full yet! *Angry, I'm angry! *Let me hear those screams! *My flesh is forever! *Now to SCRAPE YOUR FACE FROM MY FINGERNAILS! *It's strangling time! *I'm back! While Idle *Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... *(Where is she? Is she still alive? Did she get away?) *(If you ever kill an innocent person, I will destroy us.) Shut UP!! (No. That's the deal. You can kill as many of the deserving as you like, but the second your axe touches the flesh of an innocent, I'll end this. All of it. A razor to the veins, just like that fugitive we tried to grab on Hera, remember?) Nnnnngh, get out of my head!! (...I'll take that as a 'yes.') *Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews! *(Nice change of pace not to be murdering someone for once. Probably temporary, though. I'll lose my mind again and be screaming about meat and fluid soon enough... But this part feels... nice.) *You think this is the end... It will start again, the blood, the screaming, again and again, forever! *NIPPLE SALADS! Nipple salads... Nipple salads! *SILENCE! IT'S KILLING ME (Quiet noises) and I will strangle the whispers out of you WITH A BONE SAW *(I'm beginning to remember) Stop it, keep the memories down with a knife in it's throat, slash it until it bleeds thought juice across the dirt and it's absorbed into nothingness... *(I can't stop, I can't stop the killing) AND I DON'T WANT TO! *You think this is the end, it will never end. The blood and the screaming and the teeth it will start. Again, and again, and again, forever. Completing a Challenge *(Maybe the world is sending me a sign.) *STRONGER! *My pecs have pecs! *I feel a deep, dark warmth...! *I'm rising! *You can't stop me! Out of Ammo *No, no, no, no, no! *Who made this gun!? *I ordered a lead salad! *NOTHINGNESS! *groan Comparing Items *(Uh-oh. Math. Hope we don't pop a blood vessel.) *Uhh... the choices are pretzeling my inner lobes! *See the numbers, taste the violence.... *But which one makes the prettiest noise? Looking at Skill Trees *Toooo maaaany icons... Spotting Health *I see red! *Organic arm-jabbers! *Blood drink! *Blasto bandage! *I see feel good needles! Spotting a Badass *HERE COMES THE BATH-TIME!! *I'm gonna swallow your throat, badass! *I can't wait to taste your lungs! *I'll show you what a badass is! *I see meat muscles! *Don't cry when I pull your lungs out through your chest! *Come to me wrath sponge! *Splash your blood all over me! *Somebody delivered a feast! *I want to hear you scream! *(This one, we can kill.) When set on fire *I EMBRACE THE FLAME. *HE'S ON FIRE. *(I deserve to burn...) *Keep warm! When corroding, burning or electrifying enemies *Melt for me, pastycakes! *Melt in my mouth! When killing Hyperion troops or loaders *(Yes, make them pay for what they did to us...) When hit by friendly fire *Hit the one you love! Do it! *I'll eat the pain. *I feel your spanking. *Friendship is pain. *Shoot me 'til you love me! *Friendlyfriendlyfriendly FIRE!! *DON'T...STOP!! *(Oh...they finally turned on me...) When turning into a Badass Psycho Mutant *I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! *NO! NO, NO, NO!!! *I'VE GOT A HUGE HAND!!! *roar *(I'm a monster...!) in the tone of his normal outside voice *(...You got 'em...!) *GOTTA THINK BIG... BIIIIIIG! Beim Benutzen von Seelenopferer * *(Better this way...) *You don't die, I DIE! *Monster down! Angel up! *(You don't deserve this. I deserve this.) When killing enemies while using Buzz Axe Rampage *roaring noises *I told ya what would happen! *I swallowed your soul! *A pain of many parts! Beim Finden seltener Beute *I like my treasure like I like my baby steaks, raaaaare... *What a shiny soul stabber! * *Look at that pungent kill stick. *MINE, MINE, MINE! *A killing tool, put it in me! *(We can use that to kill the deserving, grab it, grab it...) *Ooohoohoohoohoo, look at that shiny soul stabber! On gaining a level *I heard a ding! *I'm rising! *All I see is red! *This pleasure is agony! *I'm overflowing! *maniacal laughter *I want to crush something! *Gun time, fun time! *Do you hear that?! *I AM DEATH! *(Nearly as good as getting paid) When making a high jump in a vehicle *Looks like them Duke boys are in a peck of trouble! *Somebody catch me! *Fine! I'll make the sky bleed! *FLYING! *I can't breath! When gaining Elemental Elation stacks *Bigger mag, better pain! *Stack the frenzy! When accumulating Bloodlust stacks *(This is kinda awful, but mostly awesome...) *I smell a little drop! *BLOOD CONCERTO!!! *Paper cut... *I love it when you bleed at me! *It's a bloody business, Bates! *I lust for your blood! *Snarling Hemophilia! *Salt. GOOD GOD, where is my salt?! *I feel the crimson! *Blood on the dirt! Issuing a duel challenge *Friendship is hate! *I'll give you something to cry about! *LOOK AT ME! *You'll never choke ME down! *I am NOT your friend! *(Don't kill this one, they are not deserving.) Receiving a duel challenge *That's more like it! *Thank you! *Yeeeeessss, AGAIN! *Thanks for the face pain! *(Don't kill them, this is just for fun, for fun...) Losing a duel *It feels perfect! *I've got to stop. *I didn't mean it! *Feels different this time! *It's the end... But the meat has been prepared! Stalemate at a duel *I slaughtered Steven! He's not even! *I'll strangle you with that tie! *That's wrong! SO WRONG! *But nobody's bleeediiinnng! *I'd rather snort a knife into my brain! Winning a duel *Feels so right! *You're making me giddy! *While there's life, there's meat! *You were fantastic. SO WAS I! *(Teasingly) You should've ruuuun! Hinweise *Krieg hat einen einzigartigen Nahkampfbonus ohne das er eine Waffe mit Klingenaufsatz ausgerüstet hat. Dieser Bonus steigt mit seinem Level wird aber von einem Nahkampfbonus einer Waffe mit Klinge überschrieben.http://www.reddit.com/r/Borderlands/comments/1ee990 **Ab Level 45 wird eine Klingenwaffe mit Nahkampfbonus von +50% seine Nahkampfangriffe schwächer machen. *Paul Hellquist mentioned that Krieg was first a Vault Hunter who got his "brain broke" by Hyperion. Trivia *According to Borderlands 2 Creative Director, Paul Hellquist, Krieg was once a bandit that became a Vault Hunter. Ultimately Hyperion captured Krieg and tortured him until his "brain broke," buffing up his abilities at the same time. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khmi49sfecg *Krieg's skills "Strip The Flesh" and "Salt the Wound" are references to one phrase commonly heard from psychos ("strip the flesh, salt the wound"). *According to the PAX East developers commentary, some of Krieg's skills are reference to the psychos' skills which annoy players the most. This includes throwing explosives and exploding (Suicide Psychos), breathing fire (Burning Psychos) and rushing opponents for melee (normal Psychos). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXe_41MToO0 *Krieg's skill Burn, Baby, Burn is a reference to the song "Disco Inferno" by The Trammps. *On April 24, 2013, Krieg took over @ECHOcasts Twitter (formerly owned by Sir Hammerlock). https://twitter.com/ECHOcasts *Krieg's line "Look at me when I scream into your soul" is a reference to a series of similar lines used by attacking psychos ("Look into my eyes when I stare at you" and "Look at me when I'm charging at you"). *Based on his quotes, Krieg seems to have at some point helped a woman or girl to escape from somewhere. Krieg makes several comments based around an unknown female, and his inner voice asks whether 'she' got away or not. Krieg's skin, "WHERE ARE YOU GRACE," is likely a reference to this. *Krieg seems to suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD). He argues with himself in some of his quotes, and he has a very quiet 'inner voice' which occasionally tells him what to do or comments on his surroundings--it is very difficult to hear unless sound effects and volume are turned down very low. **The dominant personality seems to be his violent side. **His more peaceful side seems to keep him in check by threatening that it will take control and commit suicide as soon as he harms an innocent person. *Krieg's bounty is $100,000,000,000. No crimes are listed, but in the launch trailer the poster has "Property of Hyperion" written on it. *When Krieg dies, regardless of whether he has Light the Fuse or not, he will attempt to say the lines he uses when detonating the bundle of dynamite that accompanies LTF mode. These lines will usually be at least partially cut off. *Krieg's quote "You woke the wrong dog!" is a nod to Nine-Toes from the first Borderlands. Upon meeting him, he says "You woke the wrong dog!" *The name's of Krieg's skills follow patterns depending on which tree they are in. **Bloodlust skills' names all include the word "blood"except Buzz Axe Bombardier. **Mania skills' names all follow the pattern: word + " the " + word. **Hellborn skills' names all use alliteration. *Krieg got one quote for each winning and losing a duel that are based on quotes from Doctor Who. **When winning he can say "You were fantastic. SO WAS I". The 9th Doctor said almost the same thing. **When losing he can say "It's the end... but the meat has been prepared". The 4th Doctor said "It's the end... but the moment has been prepared." **Both original quotes where the last words said by the Doctor before going into a body- and personality altering regeneration. *Krieg's quote "It's a bloody business, Bates!" is a reference to the movie "Psycho." The fictional Bates Motel is main setting for all films in the "Psycho" film series. *His quote, "Friendship is HATE!" is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic joke. *Krieg is the only playable character who has no lines while under the effects of the Handsome Jack voice modulator, though he does make the same stock grunts. *Krieg's quote "Now. GO TO SLEEP!" is a reference to a popular internet meme Jeff the Killer, who says the same thing before killing his victims. Einzelnachweise en:Krieg es:Krieg ru:Криг it:Krieg Kategorie:Klasse(B2) Kategorie:Borderlands 2 Kategorie:Charaktere